The Lonely Hearts Club
by ShadowVixen13
Summary: fred has just been dumped and is down in the dumps. he comes across adrienne stone, the girl that he was destined for but didnt realize it. adrienne had just broke up with draco and is also heartbroken. will fred and adrienne accept destiny and be togeth


Fred Weasley trudged through the halls of the burrow, throwing various items of clothing

at the unfortunate people he encountered in the hall, including a quite agitated Ginny

Weasley, who Fred had hurled a boot at her head. Ginny shot him a look and threw the

boot right back at him landing and hitting him square in the back of his head." you git

Fred! Next time you throw something be ready for a brawl. Fred turned, the orange hair

whipped around with him while he turned. "Shut up Ginny, or how about you go cry to

dean?" he said snickering, " im sure he'll fight all your little battles for you." Fred

snickered again; causing Ginny to almost smack him right they're on the spot. Ginny sent

him a look of hurt, but mostly of pure hatred. " I would tell you to go do the very same

thing with Katie bell, but then I remembered, she dumped you!" Ginny emphasized the

world dumped. Fred's freckled face started to glow hot with anger. "Piss off Ginny, that's

nothing to do with you!" Fred spat out before again, storming through the halls of the

burrow down to the living room. " What's his problem?" George Weasley, Fred's twin

popped his head out into the hall. " Him and Katie bell had quite a row, and she's left

him." Ginny said, almost sounding as if it was an accomplishment. "Well, that's horrible.

Dunno why he didn't go for that girl Adrienne anyway, she clearly cared about him,

guess he was too thick to see it." George frowned then stuck his head back into his room.

Fred had just reached the living room, as he grabbed floo powder and whispered

"hogwarts." Into the fire, he almost felt better; hogwarts was like his second home.

Adrienne pushed students out of her way as she stormed through the halls of Hogwarts. A

few times she would mutter, "Excuse me." Others she would bark "outta my way!" today

was not a good day to get on the bad side of Adrienne stone. Not caring if she dropped

books along the way, because Draco had dumped her, straight and simple. He had simply

said, "not to be mean, Adrienne, but ive had too much of you, ive had sex with you so

many times that I could never see you again and not care." And somehow Adrienne had

found herself outside Draco's dorm, having a fit. She threw her robes on picked herself

up and tried not to cry. " Well, if it isn't the lovely Adrienne stone?" a familiar voice

wafted through the halls and she found herself face to face with Fred weasley. He smiled

at her, an adorable smile, the one she had always loved. Fred had always been a good

friend, nothing more, even though she wished it so, so many times. "Fred?" she said

hastily wiping the remaining tears off her face. "Oi, Adrienne? Down in the dumps eh?

He pulled her into a friendly embrace that suddenly made her feel thousands better. Then

he suddenly realized her once beautiful emerald green eyes where now saddened by

something. "Im fine fred, just um..Tired that's all." She tried to fake that she was okay,

but it obviously didn't work. " I wasn't born yesterday, I know something is bothering

you." Fred frowned and Adrienne sighed, pulling a loose strand off hair off her face.

"Well I was dating a guy, for four months then I finally figured out he wanted me only

for sex., then just like that-" she snapped her fingers for demonstration. " He dumped

me."

"Draco, eh?" Fred nodded. "How'd you know?" Adrienne blushed a faint crimson

appeared on her cheeks. Fred chuckled. "Forget who your speaking with? I know all

mate, I know all." Adrienne laughed and pulled him closer in the "friendly" embrace,

which to her was more. "Its..j…just hard.." she stuttered tears falling freely on her

cheeks. Fred bent over and caught her lips in a long passionate kiss. " You're still

beautiful even when you're sad." He whispered in her ear, "but even prettier when your

happy." He said after finally, after a while breaking the kiss. Adrienne was still in awe as

he kissed her again gave her a smile, and walked to the common room


End file.
